return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
CD-i Mario
Moveset Neutral B - Enclosed Instruction Book Mario uses the enclosed instruction book to know what's the Neutral B of the closer characters. The attack changes a little, but it doesn't suck, unlike the Irate Gamer. Side B: Hot Record Mario throws a Hot Record. If the record touches the ground, it will burn, becaming a flaming trap. Mario and the others can throw it around. But if you throw it so many times, the fire disappears. In the stage, there can be only 1 hot record. Up B - Toaster Mario enters in a toaster. Holding down B will make Mario direct the attack moving the stick. Releasing the button make Mario launch himself out of the toaster. Don't stay in the toaster too much time, or the toaster will explote, damaging yourself. Down B - Meatball It's just like a proyectile version of Jigglypuff Neutral B. Mario throws a Meatball forward. This attack can be charged for create a bigger meatball that rolls farther and is more powerful. Final Smash - Get off of My Cloud Toon Mario's "Biggest fan" appears. Then, he says his infamous line and the fan turn on. The strong wind pushes the enemy forward (no damage) and the fan creates clouds. They can be white or grey. The white ones make 50-100% of damage. The gray ones make 100-200% damage with electricity. Character Description Toon Mario '''(also commonly known as '''CD-i Mario) is an Philips CD-i character from the video game Hotel Mario. He and his brother, Luigi, had to go through numerous hotels in the game before they escaped the exploding castle and saved the princess. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- Point Attack, 5% *Up Tilt- The Super Jump Punch like attack, 11% *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- Double Combo Attack, Charged 14% Uncharged 22% *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Point Grab *Pummel- Punches, 2% *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- A toaster appears, Toon Mario throw the enemy in his Toaster & lauches in the air, 8% *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Snake Codec TBA Taunts Up - Turns his back to the screen and says "No". Side - Says "I ain't afraid of you!" Down - Says "You know what they say: All Toasters toast toast!" holding out a load of Bowser's Sourpuss Bread. Victory/Losing Poses Option 1 - Says "Where there's smoke, they pinch back!" Option 2 - Says "Its been one of those days..." Option 3 - Says "That wasn't so hard!" Losing pose:Looks at the floor Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors & Costumes TBA KO Sounds KO Sound #1: Shit]] KO Sound #2: Ouch Star KO: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Screen KO: Oh! Trivia *YTPguy mentioned that he was going to do in an extra video everyones Neutral B with Toon Mario. He may possibly use characters from other lawlers if they give him permission. Same could be said with Toon Dr. Mario's final smash. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Hotel Mario Category:CD-I Category:Nintendo Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adult Category:Italian Category:YouTube Poop Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets